No soy tu amo, sino tu sirviente
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: ICHIHIME. Orihime, para pagar su deuda ante los Kurosaki por pagar los tratamntos de su fallecido hermano, trabaja medio tiempo para ellos como sirvienta. DEJEN COMENTARIO PLIIS


**No soy tu amo, sino tu sirviente.**

Inoue Orihime perdió a su hermano hace dos años, a pesar de los costosos tratamientos que pudieron conseguir gracias a que Kurosaki Isshin, amigo de la familia y multimillonario, ofreció a pagarlos. Ella estaba en deuda y a pesar de que él le aseguro de que no era necesario, quiso devolverles el dinero trabajando medio tiempo en la residencia Kurosaki como sirvienta.

La residencia era una mansión de dos pisos, no muy alta, pero si muy ancha, de grandes ventanales en vez de ventanas, techo marrón oscuro y blanco era el color central de la casa, el jardín es muy espacioso y las rejas elegantes y enormes.

-Ya esta-Dijo al terminar de poner el desayuno en la mesa del comedor, lugar donde comía la familia dueña del hogar.-A Yuzu-chan le gustará, tal como lo pidió-Sonríe.

Como si su comentario fuese un hechizo, oyó una exclamación de asombro por parte de la mencionada-¡Sugoi, Orihime-chan! ¡Arigatou!-Abrazándola.

-De nada-Sonríe-Me voy a la cocina, aún tengo cosas que hacer y debo aprovechar las vacaciones para terminar mis trabajos de la universidad.

-¿No quieres desayunar con nosotros?

-Ya comí-Mintió, la verdad es que le daba vergüenza.

Se disponía a salir para quitare el uniforme de trabajo e ir a la biblioteca con Tatsuki como quedaron, pero cuando iba a cruzar la puerta, se le aparece repentinamente un joven de su edad, de cabello corto y naranja y ojos marrones oscuros. Por suerte no chocaron, pero si quedaron por unos segundos demasiado cercas que eso los sorprendió y a la joven sonrojar.

-B-Buenos días…Ichigo-kun…

-Ah, buenos días Orihime…

-Ichinii, convéncela para que desayune con nosotros-Pidió su hermanita.

-En verdad que no puedo, tengo cosas de la universidad que hacer. C-Con permiso-Se retira a paso veloz.

Entro a su cuarto, se quito el traje de sirvienta para luego ponerse unas medias blancas, botas de cuero hasta las rodillas de color café claro, una larga falda del mismo color con el dibujo de flores con una gruesa línea roja una pollera/sweeter de color verde claro y que dejaba los hombros al descubierto, pesco su bolso para llenarla con las cosas que necesitaría y una vez lista, salio.

Estuvo por las calles de Karakura con destino a la biblioteca municipal. Cuando llego, notó que Tatsuki aún no había llegado, pero no le dio importancia y busco los libros que necesitaba para luego dejarlos en la mesa más apartada, sentarse y comenzó a trabajar.

Estuvo en silencio y concentrada en un tema de matemáticas que era lo que más le complicaba, que no se daba cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba por atrás hasta que sintió una mano sobre su cabeza, vio otra sobre la mesa y como el rostro de un ojiazul y de cabello del mismo color se ponía al mismo nivel que al suyo y prestaba atención a lo que ella tenía en frente.

-¿G-Grimmjow?-Sorprendida de verlo.

-¿Cómo es posible que la tercera persona más inteligente de nuestra universidad tenga problemas para resolver unos simples ejercicios?

-Es que en este tema, me es…-Se da cuenta-¿Puedes hacerlos?

-Sí-Despreocupado-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Gracias Grimmjow-Sonriendo.

El mencionado tomó el agradecimiento como sino le diese importancia y se sentó a su lado para ayudarla a explicarle como se hacían los ejercicios de una forma tan simple que Inoue no tardo en comprenderlo.

-¿No tienes problemas en la casa de Ichigo?

-¿Eh?...No, que va…todos son amables conmigo…como cuando éramos pequeños.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso-Vio como agacho la cabeza sonrojada-Joder, no entiendo como te puede gustar alguien como él.

-^^U Ahora recuerdo que desde pequeños no se podía dejarlos juntos sin vigilancia.

No le respondió. Tomó un libro cercano que había y fingió estar molesto con el tema de conversación para ocultar un leve sonrojo-Si ese cabrón te hace daño, sabes que cuentas conmigo…Orihime.

Giro su rostro para verlo sorprendida por unos momentos y luego sonríe-Arigatou.-Agradeció-Demo… ¿Por qué podría hacerme daño?

-Por no saber como expresarse-Fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿Eh?_Confundida.

Al final Tatsuki la había llamado diciendo que no podía ir porque tenía un compromiso en su clase de karate que no podía faltar. Así que Orihime termino con Grimmjow todo el día, incluso le ayudó con los libros y le compró un helado que ella disfruto gustosa.

Llegaron a la residencia Kurosaki y entraron por la cocina como todo el personal que trabaja ahí e ignorando las miradas de asombro por verla entrar con Grimmjow, el joven heredero de un empresario, caminaron hacía la habitación de esta para dejar las cosas.

-¡Grimmjow!-Ambos se detienen y al voltear, ven que era Ichigo.

-Oh…Pero si es el cabeza de zanahoria-Con tono divertido e ironía.

-¡Cabrón! ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa y con Orihime?!

-Anno…Ichigo-kun…-La joven trataba de calmar la atmósfera, pero sin resultados.

-Cálmate, nos encontramos en la biblioteca y no podía hacerla venir sola con una pila de libros del tamaño de la muralla China. ¿Acaso estas celoso?-Provocándolo.

-¡P-Por supuesto que no!-Lo había logrado-¡Es solo que no quiero que ella ande sola con un desalmado!

-Mejor un desalmado que una cabeza de zanahoria.

-¡¿Qué dijiste cabrón?!

-CA-BE-ZA-DE-ZA-NA-HO-RIA-Deletreó divertido.

-¡Matte!-Grito la joven cuando estos tenían la intención de comenzar una riña-¡Matte!-Repitió poniéndose entre ellos por no haberla oído-¡Onegai, no comiencen una pelea!

-Cabeza de zanahoria

-Cabeza tatuada.

-Idiota.

-Exhibicionista.

-Pervertido.

-¡No soy de esos!

-¿Crees que no se lo que piensas cuando ves a Orihime?

-¿Eh?-La joven se sorprende para luego sonrojarse.

-¡Cállate que eso no es cierto!

-Si como no, eres malo mintiendo Ichigo-Y de resultado, se gana un golpe en la quijada que lo mando al suelo, pero en vez de enfurecerse, sonríe-Je.

-¡G-Grimmjow!-Vio como se puso de pie e Ichigo dio un paso hacía él-¡M-Matte, Ichigo-kun, no empiecen una pelea!

Pero no le hicieron caso y se dio inicio un combate de puños, patas e insultos. Las ropas estaban desgarradas y sus cuerpos tenían moretones e hilos de sangre. Tanto ella como los demás empleados no sabían que hacer por el simple hecho de que cuando estaban así, no notaban lo que pasaba a su alrededor que terminaban lastimando a terceros.

-¡SUFICIENTE!-Fue lo que oyeron y BAM, ambos recibieron una patada en la cabeza que los hizo detenerse y caer al suelo, cortesía de un Isshin volador.- ¡Ichigo, esa no es la forma de tratar a un caballero que solo ayudo a la joven de Orihime!-Le dijo mientras lo empotró en el suelo con su pie sobre la cabeza de su hijo.

-¡Cabrón, vete a joder a otro lado!-Grito. Inoue no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio.

-Grimmjow, lamento el mal trato de mi incompetente e irresponsable hijo. Acepta cenar con nosotros en señal de disculpas.-Mostrándole el dedo gordo.

-Muchas gracias Kurosaki-san, creo que si aceptaré su invitación.

---

-Hoy si que fue una noche de locos, ¿No Orihime?

-H-Hai…^^U

-Estas haciendo tus cosas de la universidad, ¿No? Déjame hacer tus deberes mientras vas a terminarlos.

-Gracias, pero no. Además, no queda mucho por hacer.

-¿Segura?

-Segura-Sonríe y ve como se va.

Se quedo sola y en silencio terminando lo que le faltaba. Cuando termino, lanzo un suspiro de alivio y comenzó a guardar los materiales que había utilizado. Estaba lista para irse a dormir cuando oye como la puerta se abre y se sorprende al ver a Ichigo.

-Ichigo-kun…-Susurro para luego notar que el joven estaba en pijama, con los dos botones de arriba desabrochados por lo que se veía parte de su torso y se sonroja.

-Orihime, ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

-Eso podría preguntarlo yo.

-Vaso de leche… ¿Estas trabajando?

-Acabo de terminar-Murmuro algo apenada.-Bueno, me voy a dormir…Buenas noches-Iba a irse, pero cuando paso por su lado, este la tomó de la muñeca para detenerla-¿Eh?

-Orihime, tú… ¿Sientes algo por Grimmjow?

-Hai-Sonriendo ampliamente, sin darse cuenta que su comentario lo sorprendió para luego mirar hacía otro lado-Pero como a un amigo cercano, más un hermano. ¿Por qué la pregunta?-Curiosa.

No sabía el dolor que le causado al oír su afirmación y después el alivio que sintió cuando no era de la forma que él se imaginaba.

Aliviado, la sorprende cuando sonríe levemente de victoria para luego…arrodillarse. Orihime estaba atónica, tenía al joven en el suelo con la rodilla izquierda y pierna derecha y se había atrevido a besar una de sus manos… ¿Acaso todo era un sueño?

-¡¿I-Ichigo…kun?!

Aquella mano que había besado, no la soltó, el vez de eso, la jalo para atraer a la chica hacía él, siendo rodeada por sus brazos y su rostro era recostado en el pecho de él. Ambos estaban en silencio y de rodillas.

-Ichigo-kun…

-Orihime…no…-Se veía sonrojado y cabreado-No me gusta verte tan cerca de Grimmjow…o de cualquier otro chico.

-¿Doushite?-Confundida, no entendía su comportamiento.

-Porque…eso me cabrea, me hierve la sangre verte sonriendo alegre con otro chico que no sea yo porque…t-te…t-te quiero-Soltó al fin. Inoue abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-¿Acaso…estoy soñando?

-Claro que no…Te quiero, te amo…te quiero solo para mí, Orihime.

La mencionada se había llenado de felicidad para luego apartarse del joven y con los nervios, se atrevió a acercarse a acercársele para besarlo y no tardo en ser correspondida.

-Ai Shiteru Ichigo-kun.


End file.
